A variety of machines have been developed, described, and are widely known for creating or mixing a liquid solution. For industrial or large-scale food production purposes, such machines are often heavy, large, and difficult to move. Smaller machines intended for preparing small batches of a solution often do not have the capacity to mix a highly viscous solution or a solution wherein a large quantity of a solid must be dissolved in a relatively small volume. In the context of preparing water-based syrups having high quantities of sugar, mixing systems and apparatuses known in the art cannot efficiently prepare the syrup without large scale and cumbersome machinery. Importantly, such solutions comprising high quantities of sugar are very difficult if not impossible to mix by hand.